Mornings star
by fridaiistar
Summary: its been three years since the Volturi last came to forks. And a evil presence is lurking in the dark woods, will this be the end of our favourite vampires once and for all? please read D
1. Preface

**Okay so this is my first fan fic so if its not good it will get better! I promise!!!!!!**

**Wells umm here it is (this is the preface for anyone that didn't know that ********)**

**Disclaimer:: I don't own twilight or the characters that are familiar from the twilight saga. All rights go to stephenie meyer!!!!!!**

The wind blew around my face, i was cold, for the first time ever i felt cold. My sun, my life, everything i always wanted was gone before i could have it. The moon lit up the flat sheet of marble like water. Screeching came from all corners of the forest my time was up. I can't say this was a bad thing i would die to keep him alive, to keep him safe. She walked out of the forest and a stab of betrayal hit me like a wreaking ball, I took what might be my last breath of air and walked into the water.


	2. Master Plans

**Okay so heres the first chapter!!!!!!!! Please Review i want to know what I'm doing Right/Wrong ect.**

**Disclaimerrr: My names not Stephenie and my last name isn't Meyer so I don't own any of the 'twilight' characters  
**

**now i will stop talking and hopefully you will start enjoying.... now! what are you waiting for ;) **

The sun was creeping through my window; I tried to close my eyes tighter to sleep for at least a few minutes more. The birds chatted to each other outside my window, the sound was familiar, they speak daily. Though the next few sounds that came to my ears were not familiar.

"Nessie, Nessie, wake up" Paul? What is he doing here, sure we get along. Sometimes. But I don't normally wake up to him shaking me quite violently. I opened my eyes to see my room, lightly lit from the morning sun, it looks pretty much the same as when I was unexpectedly born 3 years ago, of course the cribs now a bed, Alice added a large wardrobe, and the side wall was a massive glass door, so the wolves could come in easier.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up "what do you want Paul, it better be important you woke me up" I moved my hand around to find him arm and showed him pictures of horrible things that could possibly happen to him if he wasted my time.

He laughed "Chill, Fine, me and Rachel are getting married!" That was the reason for the amazingly mellow mood.

"'Bout time, you two have been dating forever"

"What do you mean forever, its only like" he started to count his fingers "three years"

"You were dating before I was born, so that makes it forever, is there anything else you desperately wanted to tell me?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"Your a lot more cranky in the morning, I like it I think I'll wake you up early more often" I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed and started to walk out the door.

"Wait, Paul did you find...her?"

"Nessie, shes fast, we haven't seen her or anything we won't let her hurt you okay?"

"Thanks Paul" I let some acid flow in my voice "Can you tell Jacob I'm up now"

"Sure thing Ness" and he was gone, seconds later I heard paws hitting the ground fading into silence.

I stretched my mussels and jumped out of bed, got changed without bothering to go at a human pace into a pair of jeans and a white long top, with a singlet top layer over it, and swiftly glided out the door. I got to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl that is more a prop than anything else and started to toss the apple in the air. Suddenly mum was standing in front of me with the paper in her hand, which meant she had already been down to the other house because we don't get papers delivered here, of course since we live in the middle of the forest.

"Hey baby, how was your sleep? Your up early" Mum looks pretty much the since the first time I saw her not including my birth, one image I had been trying to get rid of for a while. Her eyes are now a honey gold and her sense of style obviously shows that her sister-in-law had got to her.

"Paul woke me up, he assumed it would be nice to wake me up to tell me that him and Rachel are getting married" I shrugged I didn't think it was such a big deal. "Where's dad? He's normally here."

"Edwards already at the other house, he's discussing your growth and maybe letting you go to school, I stayed here to wait for you, do you want to go now?"

School? With humans? Cool "yup let's go"

We arrived in a matter of minutes, maybe seconds, but I didn't make it all of that far. Alice ran towards me at extreme speed and started to pull me toward the garage.

"Whoa, whoa, Alice what are you doing?" I said scared of the reasons for her to ambush me.

"What do you think were doing? Were going shopping" she gleamed still pushing me towards the garage. "I mean now since you're going to be seen in public, you can't wear that monstrosity you call style, if you change your pants it might work but I can't see how you thought it was—."

"Excuse me? What's going on?" I expected Alice to somewhat answer but jasper who was suddenly next to Alice who answered.

"Carlisle has decided that you are growing so slowly now, that you can go to forks high school, as Edwards younger sister moving in with us after the death of your adopted parents…"

"And so now I have to go shopping?" It wasn't really a question, but I hoped there was an alternative; Alice's shopping get to extreme for me.

"Yup, but not yet" he shot a glare at Alice" Carlisle wants to speak to you about cover stories and everything"

We walked back to the house, a delicate pout on Alice's face. We entered the living room where Carlisle sat with the rest of the family, Mom, dad, Rose, Emmett and Esme. They were all silent, thought I could hear Emmetts muffed laughter, obviously he had heard me ambush outside, anything makes him laugh. I sat down on the floor and laid back on moms' legs.

"Nessie, your growing has slowed down so much that your almost growing the same amount as a normal teenager, So we have decided to send you to school, to get a proper education, not that you need it. Your going to be, as jasper said, Edwards sister, you were both adopted to different families, your parents just died and your living with your closest relative, which is of course Edward.

"We will keep the name your mother made up. Vanessa Wolfe, because, it may look suspicious if you have already have adapted our last name, so short ago."

"Okay, got it. So I'm Vanessa Wolfe coming from?"

"Lets say, Alaska"

"Okay, I'm Vanessa Wolfe coming from Alaska, I'm dads' biological sister though we were separated when our real parents died and now my adoptive parents have pasted. So I'm coming here to live with Da-Edward who is my closest living relative right?"

"Right"

Alice bounced to her feet and pulled me towards the door "Let's go now."

I darted dad a look to ask if we were finished with the details, he nodded and mouth a 'sorry' and in a matter of seconds we were driving away.

Blue looks best on you, just like Bella. This top would look good: She was holding up a long sleeved dark blue top at my chest. "And if we put this over the top this would look great" she exclaimed now holding a demin vest as well as the shirt.

We had been shopping for six hours and in result we had five pairs of shoes, seven sets of clothes, and sore bodies.

We got home, in a very quick time, a lot quicker than when mom would take me shopping, I put my bags on the couch so I wouldn't forget them when I left. I went to the garage where I suspected Jake to be. I walked in to see all the cars of my family, except Alices Porsche which was still outside, but there was another one, an electric blue car that I didn't know the name of, I would have to ask Jacob later. I walked in further to see Jacobs legs hanging out from under the car.

"Adding another to your collection, I see" I said. He banged his head and slid out from under the car.

"Nessie!, I didn't think you would be home so soon, I'm not done yet" he came over and gave me a massive hug.

"'home so soon'? I've been gone for six hours! Come on lets get some lunch you can finish your little project later"

"What are we having for lunch? food from the kitchen or food from outside?"he said, I knew he was hoping I would say kitchen he could smell the food Dad cooked for us last night still coming from the kitchen . I couldn't disappoint him.

"Were eating in "A smile lit up across his face and basically carried me to the kitchen.

We were half way through our lunch when Rosalie came in and placed an oily piece of metal on the table. "This wasn't supposed to be in the engine, did you put this there? In an attempt to upgrade it?" she flicked her hair, her relationship with Jacob hasn't changed since I was born they had got over calling each other names now they just criticize each others car techniques and it bothers me like nothing else, can they just get along?

"What would you know about cars? A blonde working on cars, you should stick to things you know"

"Jake! Rosalie knows how to fix cars, stop being rude to her, rose what's with the car anyway?" I didn't want to butt in but I had to. They were driving be to the border of insanity.

"We brought the car for you, so you could get around; I started to re-build the engine for you and then Jacob came and ruined it with all these crazy pieces!"

"You brought that car for me?" Wow.

"Yeah, so you can get around now." She darted a look at Jacob "if it still works that is?"

Jacob started to get mad and was slightly shaking but quickly calmed himself "So nessie, we are having a party down at the beach tomorrow I suspect you want to come?" I'm assuming that he meant the wolfs, and I was also assuming that he was ignoring Rosalie.

Rosalie stomped her foot and marched back, muttering about 'stupid infantile wolfs'

"Why can't you two just get along?" I said to Jake, it hurt me when two of my favorite people were always fighting.

"It would help if the I-think-I'm-so-cool-ice-cold-Barbie act wasn't so irritating!"

I dismissed it after that and we just talked, I never got bored when I was with Jacob, soon it was night and I went and got some sleep.


End file.
